Mon coeur, mon amour
by Arwen Salterby
Summary: Une journée qui commence bien, des plans pour conquérir son coeur. Pansy est prête... C'est sans compter sur celui qu'elle tente de séduire...


Mon coeur, mon amour...

Aujourd'hui, c'est Mardi. Oui, Mardi... Vous devez vous en douter, le Mardi n'est pas un jour ordinaire pour moi, sinon, je ne prendrais même pas la peine d'en parler.

Le Mardi, c'est le jour, que dis-je, l'unique jour de la semaine où je passe une heure seule avec Drago ! Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux gardes du corps dit-on, mes amis, sont en soutien de potions, alors Drago est seul. Et je m'arrange pour l'être aussi !

Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et je suis la fille la plus chanceuse au monde. Devinez pourquoi ? Je suis la seule à pouvoir passer autant de temps avec lui... Bien sûr, je fais tout pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, et à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais je dois avouer que c'est difficile d'attirer son attention... Il est si... rêveur...

Bref, aujourd'hui, c'est un Mardi on ne peut plus exceptionnel. Eh oui ! Je me lance dans une opération commando-Drago, pour essayer une nouvelle fois de le séduire... Nous y sommes presque d'ailleurs, la fin du cours s'approche, elle est là dans deux minutes... Après, ce sera une heure de temps libre. Une heure pour tenter de le persuader.

Ça y est, nous sommes seuls. Nous sommes dans le parc de Poudlard. Il fait beau en ce mois d'Avril ! Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid ! Un temps idéal en soit. Un temps qui met de bonne humeur. Parfait. Nous profitons donc des rayons que le Soleil nous offre, tous les deux, seuls ! Encore deux petites secondes pour me mettre en conditions, et je me lance ! Du moins, j'essaie !

Ah... Drago, Drago... Que tu es beau ! Je sens un sourire béat s'installer sur mon visage, et je me ressaisis, pour reformer un visage impassible, conservant juste un sourire timide. De quoi faire craquer n'importe quel garçon, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bon, je suis prête !

Drago Malefoy est assis en face de moi. Il regarde le lac vert, pensif. Quand je vous dis que cet homme est un rêveur... Pour que je lui parle, il faudra pourtant que je le tire de sa rêverie ! Il doit sûrement penser à moi, mais tant pis !

- Drago, chouchou... Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Il me toise d'un air étrange... Ce doit être le fait de voir la créature de ses rêves en face de lui qui lui fait un choc ! M'enfin, passons ! Je prend son regard insistant pour un oui, et je continue...

- Eh bien voilà. Je... voulais... te demander l'heure qu'il est ?

Et merde, râté ! Si je n'ose pas lui parler, ça va pas le faire... Il me fixe, incrédule. Quelle honte !

- 14 h 52 ! Me répond-il froidement.

Aïe ! Je l'ai refroidi ! C'est le cas de le dire... Tant pis ! On va le laisser se remettre de ses émotions cinq minutes, puis on repart à l'attaque ! Allez Pansy, tu peux le faire !

Tentative n°2. Cette fois-ci, cinq minutes se sont écoulées, comme prévu, et Drago s'est calmé. Il a même posé sa tête sur mes genoux, et il est maintenant allongé. Une fois encore, je tente le coup.

- Tu sais Drago...

- Mmh ?

Raaaah ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me coupe en si bon chemin ? J'avais presque terminé ! Ou pas... Reprenons-nous !

- Ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi comme ça. Je veux dire, quand Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas là !

Ouf ! Ça au moins, c'est fait ! Il sourit. Voilà qui est encourageant ! Je lui caresse machinalement les cheveux en l'attente d'une réponse, je sais qu'il aime bien ça...

- Et toi, ça te plaît ?

- Quoi donc ?

C'est désespérant ! Ne me dites pas qu'il ne m'écoutait pas !

- Pansy ? Tu disais ? Je suis désolé, je n'écoutais pas...

Heureusement que je vous ai dit de ne pas me le dire...

- Oh rien ! Je disais simplement que ta compagnie me plaisait... On ne dirait pas que c'est réciproque, cependant !

- Oh... Si, si ! Je t'apprécie ! Mais j'ai la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci !

Vraiment ? Que c'est étonnant ! Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas savoir où traîne sa tête... On va essayer de ramener le sujet à lui et moi, à nous ! Tentative n°3.

- Et ta tête voudrait-elle s'intéresser un peu à la personne qui se trouve avec elle en ce moment même, physiquement parlant ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Je te promet d'essayer !

Voilà qui me plaît mieux ! On est sur la bonne voie ! Peut-être qu'il n'ose pas en dire plus... Essayons de le faire parler...

- Est-ce que tu m'apprécies vraiment, Drago ?

- Oui !

- Et est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ?

- Mmh... oui !

- C'est gentil ! Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que tu préfères chez moi ?

- Mmh... oui.

Mes yeux brillent, je le sens. S'il me dit ce qu'il préfère chez moi, je pourrais m'en servir pour lui plaire ! Voyant qu'il ne précise rien; j'avais raison tout à l'heure en disant qu'il n'osait pas en dire plus; je décide de lui poser moi-même la question.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Mmh... oui...

... Désespérant... Passez moi une corde !

- Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

- Mmh... oui...

- Bien ! Quelle est la couleur du serpent vert de Serpentard ?

- Oui ?

Quel manque d'originalité ! C'est effarant ! Il faudrait penser à lui faire changer de refrain ! Drago, Drago... Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche !

- Quelle tâche ?

Oups.

- Est-ce que j'ai parlé tout haut ?

- Quand tu as dit que je ne te facilitais pas une tâche, oui. Si tu as dit autre chose, tu as dû le penser, car je ne t'ai pas entendue !

... Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû demander à ce qu'il changeât de refrain...

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Quelle tâche ?

Ah... Est-ce une bonne chose que d'avoir éveiller sa curiosité ? Oui... Mais à quel prix... Me voilà dans une impasse ! Ça y est, j'abandonne ! Heureusement pour moi, le prochain cours va bientôt démarrer ! La seule chose qui me reste à faire, c'est de le faire culpabiliser !

- Rien, rien... C'est juste que depuis tout à l'heure que je te parle, tu ne m'écoutes pas !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Maintenant, je suis à toi ! Parle, je t'écoute !

Cet homme, non, pardon ! Mon homme est vraiment, mais vraiment consternant !

- Non, laisse tomber, c'est bon ! Allons en cours !

- Bon...

Il a vraiment l'air désolé... Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il fera attention à bien m'écouter ? C'est ainsi que nous nous rendons en cours, et qu'une fois de plus, j'ai échoué à ma conquête de Drago. Allez, j'ai encore une semaine pour me préparer ! Parce que je vous le jure, je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !


End file.
